


Your Master

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, Whittaker!Master - Freeform, i'm spiraling down the w!m hole help, soft!whittakermaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some Whittaker!Master x Reader oneshots.
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 50
Kudos: 135





	1. Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by reading some Whittaker!Master fics on tumblr, specifically the ones by kinglivv and wondersofthemultiverse! Hope you guys like.

Over a year had passed since you had started traveling with the Master. Certainly it hadn't always been pleasant. There had been numerous instances where she had to get you out of a tight spot, each one ending with you having a shouting match with her. However, all those were worth putting up with. Besides, you couldn't stay mad at someone as gorgeous as her for long. 

The Master always gave off an aura of graceful dominance that was utterly _impossible_ for you to resist. Her outfit only served to accentuate that, a long red waistcoat with Gallifreyan words intricately stitched into it. Underneath that, she wore a navy blouse and ebony leggings. Heeled purple boots, dark leather gloves, and a tight blonde ponytail completed the look. The sheer amount of times you'd considered confessing your love to her had grown recently, until finally, she found out your little secret. 

You emerge from the corridor to find her already busy at the console, tinkering with various buttons and levers that made no sense to anybody but herself. The Master always likes to get up early, no doubt finding comfort in the silence of the waking hours. You hesitate nervously before shuffling forward. She glances up and smiles at you, a genuine warmth to it that causes your heart to trip over itself. 

"Well, good morning, Y/N," she says, sauntering over and brushing the hair out of your face. 

You mutter a 'morning' back, very much aware of the goosebumps on your forearms from the gentle gesture. You glance away in an effort to compose yourself, but still your brain somehow cannot form a coherent thought. She tilts her head with an expression of vague concern, arms folded. 

"You seem a bit preoccupied this morning. Are you well?" she asks. 

"Yep. Fine. Totally fine," you blurt. It's getting rather hot in here. Why is it hot? 

She laughs, a soft silky sound that slithers its way into your mind. "You don't sound so sure." 

"Nope, I'm sure, quite sure. Just a bit warm in here is all it is," you lie, rapidly moving away from her so as to avoid her suspicious glare. She always seemed to find out when you were lying, so you'd learned quite quickly to keep it to a minimum. Now, however, it seemed prudent to do so. However, she doesn't seem angry this time around, more amused than upset. 

_Contact._

You flinch slightly at the telepathic intrusion, but she is surprisingly gentle. To your surprise, you find she's not angry at all, merely curious as to why you've seemed so.... _flustered_ around her recently. The curiosity gives way to more amusement, _delight_ even. 

_"It seems my suspicions were correct,"_ she says, as clearly as if she was whispering into your ear. You glance over at her, her expression amused, but also thoughtful. 

_"You knew?"_ you venture cautiously. 

"I had a hunch," the Master says, walking over towards you. "My hunches are usually correct, but I had to be sure." Your expression must look pretty frightened right now, because she takes your hand and gently runs her thumb over it, massaging it. "Oh, don't fear, love. I'm not going to bite..... unless you ask, of course," she purrs, her breath warm against your cheek. 

"I suppose you're going to take advantage of this?" you ask softly. At this, she smiles roguishly, drawing you in towards her. She kisses your neck tenderly and you gasp, an abrupt warmth filling your face and chest. She wraps her arms around you and leans toward your ear. 

"Well done, angel," she whispers. "It seems I've become your....kryptonite, I guess you would say." 

"I bet you say that to all the girls," you tease, relaxing into her slender frame. 

"Not all of them, just you," she hums. 

Wait, you? The Master, the most dangerous person in all of time and space, actually loves you? Your face grows hotter and you bury it into her shoulder, inhaling her smoky scent. She gently traces your cheek and neck with her lips, exhaling softly as she does so. Your chest lights up in an equal measure of excitement and fear as you ponder all the ways she could use your weaknesses against you. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Well, I wasn't quite sure if you could handle someone like me. I'm told my presence is quite overwhelming," she teases, slowly running her hands through your hair. "And yes, I am quite capable of falling in love, despite rumours to the contrary." 

You find yourself laughing at the dry remark. It's no wonder you've fallen in love with her. Knowing that she would absolutely destroy solar systems and galaxies to save you didn't hurt either. She laughs as well, hazel eyes meeting yours. 

"I can't wait to discover all the little things you can't resist about me," she breathes. 

"Well, no need to rush yourself." 

"Oh, I'll most certainly take my time. I don't really find any fun in rushing. Something tells me you don't either." 

You smile and nuzzle into her chest, listening to her dual heartbeats. She smiles into your hair, pressing soft kisses to your forehead. You're the luckiest person in the universe right now. Why would you want to pass this up? 

"Go easy on me, alright? I'm not used to this whole falling in love thing." 

She sighs in mock defeat. "Alright, but you'd better be ready when I decide not to." 

"Fair enough." 


	2. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master's grumpy from an unexpected encounter with the Doctor, so you decide to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can be interpreted as platonic or romantic. Left it vague for that purpose.

The Master was mardy. You could tell that much just from the belligerent pounding of buttons and slamming of levers on the console. Running into the Doctor had not been on her agenda today, especially since all she was going to do was take you to a Sontaran streetfight. Naturally, she attempted to take charge of the situation but it rapidly devolved into a shouting match between the two of them. Run-ins with the Doctor were bound to happen of course, she usually counted on his showing up, but she was caught quite off-guard this time. 

An idea flips on in your mind. You're hesitant to act on it at first, especially since it was typically best to wait for her to cool off. However, this idea nags at you constantly on being put into action. It becomes too much to disregard, so you decide to execute it. 

You approach her cautiously, saying her name softly so as not to provoke further anger. The Master glances at you, her expression immediately softening. She'd become rather proficient in toning down her anger when talking to you. As much as she'd deny it publicly, she couldn't bear to see you reduced to tears because of her rage. 

"What is it, love?" she asks, modulating her tone to a relative even flow. 

"May I discuss something with you?" you venture. 

"Of course, anything." 

It's then that this idea blossoms fully in your mindscape, and you find yourself unable to suppress a grin. This was going to absolutely make her day, if worded correctly. After all, you'd learned a thing or two from traveling with her. She'd used her skill with words on you many times, mostly to comfort. It's high time you returned the favor. 

"You love to inspire fear in others, correct?" 

A soft smirk plays on her lips. "I suppose." 

"Isn't it also true that you use different techniques to facilitate this?" you ask, gaining confidence with each statement. 

The Master chuckles softly. "I'd have to say yes." 

"Do you have a favourite method, and if so..... can you give me a demonstration? Unless of course you're not feeling up to providing me with a good dose of adrenaline and therefore, utterly depriving yourself of the entertainment that you're so desperately in need of?" you taunt, making sure to raise an eyebrow for effect. 

A delighted smile spreads over her face, just as planned. "My, I did teach you well," she says in a low voice. "Are you quite sure you can handle it?" 

A sly grin tugs at your lips. "Do your worst." 

"Well, the first thing you've got to understand, is _tone._ It depends on what sort of aura you'd like to exude," she explains, strolling towards you. "In my case, I usually like to exude the never-run-into-me-in-a-dark-alleyway kind, so I speak much softer for that." Her voice does just that, causing a feeling of anticipation building inside of you. 

"Next, I make sure to get real close to them, they get _so_ uncomfortable when I do that," she murmurs, her face now inches from your own. 

"Is that your favorite part?" you ask, smirking. 

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up. Then I usually place a hand on their face, usually the chin or cheek. I find the latter gets more shivers out of them." Her hand does the same to yours, and goosebumps erupt on your arms. 

"Lastly, I deliver an absolutely _chilling_ line that is best whispered into their ear," she says, doing exactly that. An unsettled silence falls as the Master stares you down with that evil smile of hers. She draws back abruptly with a cheerful grin, breaking the mood. " _That's_ my favorite part," she says triumphantly, stuffing her hands into her pockets. 

You shake your head at her sudden liveliness, smiling. "You just ruined the whole thing!" 

"I scared ya though, didn't I?" 

"That you did." 

"Good. Keeps ya alive and alert, that. Comes in handy often, especially if you're going to be traveling with me," she says, fiddling with the console. 

"I actually really enjoyed that," you find yourself saying. 

She glances up, eyebrow raised. "Did you now? I'll have to remember that." 

"Please do." 


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whittaker!Master offers you some welcome comfort.

Long, sleepless nights weren't out of place when traveling with the Master. In fact, you'd come to expect them every once in a while. Recently, however, they'd been occurring more often for varying reasons, nightmares and anxiety being the primary ones. She'd been concerned, but you'd brushed her concerns off, insisting that you were fine, but in all honesty, you were especially anxious as to how she would handle them. 

You slump down alone on the hexagonal stairs of the console room, clutching a half-empty cup of coffee. This newly kindled relationship with the Master was definitely a pleasant surprise, but of course there were still reservations. They were bound to crop up of course, particularly at this early stage of it, but lately, they'd been bothering you even more. Despite her reassurances that she wouldn't go too far, you still found yourself hesitant to tell her. 

You sigh, taking a sip of coffee. Perhaps you're overthinking this. Most likely, she'll understand, but one never knows with her. It won't be long now before she wakes up. 

_Contact._

You start, knocking over your coffee and spilling a bit on your shirt and pants. Amusement floods your mind and you swear you can almost hear the Master chuckling. You've grown used to the regular telepathic conversations but they usually start out like this without warning. 

_"What now?"_ you reply irritably. 

The amusement is still there but now a touch of concern mingles into it. _"Can't I check up on my precious little angel?"_ she coos affectionately. 

Your heart flutters in spite of yourself. You were far from being an angel, but she knew you had a particular fondness for her pet names for you. She used them often, but mostly when you were upset, at her or otherwise. It was both endearing and frustrating, as that made it much harder for you to stay upset. Even though the Master was quite devious when it came to flirting, you had to admit it was a fair part of the reason why you were so attracted to her. 

_"I suppose so,"_ you say begrudgingly. _"Thought you weren't going to be up for a while though."_

 _"I can hear your worry from here, Y/N. What's bothering you?"_ Her tone is gentle and reassuring, you can tell she doesn't want to alarm you. It's this that spurs you on to tell her. 

_"Honestly, I'm scared. Don't get me wrong, traveling with you has been brilliant, but after that close call with the Cybermen, I've been having some nightmares. I've had ones unrelated to that as well, about me being permanently trapped on a planet, with no way of being able to travel with you ever again."_ You didn't expect tears to come, but they do, falling softly into your slightly coffee-stained lap. 

A surge of affection washes away any remaining fear you had of her reaction. _"I know what you need. Stay put, love. I'll be right there."_ The urgency in her voice simultaneously surprises and touches you. 

The rapid click-clack of the Master's heels soon reaches your ears and your heart soars in anticipation. She arrives shortly thereafter, her outfit suitably arranged. She rushes over to you, her expression concerned. You gaze up at her, tears still rolling down your cheeks. She sits down next to you and places her arms around you, soothingly rubbing your back. 

"I'm so sorry for waking you. I didn't know how you were going to react," you whimper softly. 

"Oh, my dear, you have nothing to be sorry for. I want you to feel safe," she whispers, pulling you into a loving embrace. 

"So you're not going to use your power to hurt me?" 

A tender smile graces her lips. "Never. You are so incredibly passionate and you have an absolutely lovely mind for chaos. Why would I want to desecrate someone so beautiful as that? Besides," she adds, "you're attracted to my power, so I wouldn't want to ruin that for you." 

You look up at her with a watery smirk. "Maybe you could tell me of your next plan for the Doctor?" 

"Oh, I'll do that, but only once we're in bed." She stands up and hoists you into her arms, bridal-style. You protest, kicking your legs about, but she only offers you a sly grin. "Unless of course, you would rather not have me whispering sweet, sweet nothings to calm you?" 

You scowl at her teasing inquiry and she chuckles, giving you a quick kiss before carrying you down the corridor and into the bedroom. She sets you down gently onto the bed and takes off her heels. You smile contentedly, watching her hang her coat up. She senses your stare and turns around with a playful flourish, holding her arms out as if presenting herself on stage. 

You're laughing as she bows theatrically. Amazing how the most powerful and dangerous person in the universe could also have the best sense of humour. She climbs into the bed and props both pillows up, and then wraps her arms around you. Already you can feel the tension from the past few days melting away. 

"I won't let anyone take you away from me, my darling," she growls into your neck. You shiver at the sensation of her voice on your skin. She smiles at that, pulling you as close as possible to her. 

"What, pray tell, will you do to those who try?" you ask teasingly, smirking. 

"I'll make sure that my face never leaves their nightmares," she whispers joyfully in reply. 

"You bring darkness to all who dare stand in your way," you purr. 

"Oh, my sweet, it's surrounded me for so many years. I've _become_ the darkness...." 

"Surround me then. Stay close to me," you whisper, as you fall into the welcome comfort of sleep. 

"Always." 


	4. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master discovers you have a thing for her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some shameless hand-service for you guys.

The Master sat at the large ancient executive desk in her study, focusing intently as she furiously scribbled out notes for her latest scheme. She'd disappear into it for hours at a time, only emerging in the wee hours of the morning, hair disheveled and dark circles under her eyes. Several times, you had insisted to her that she get some sleep but she'd brush your concerns aside, only to pass out seconds later. Dragging her to bed had become your full time job, though oddly, she never seemed to object. This was just another routine of being her girlfriend. 

This time, you had decided to join her in the study to make sure she didn't overwork herself again, though today, you found yourself distracted by the shape of her hands. Long slender fingers grasped a maroon fountain pen as she paused for a moment, deep in thought. They appeared to have been delicately sculpted out of marble, though of course, you knew otherwise. She could snap necks, bodyslam thugs, and carry you with those hands, all without breaking a sweat. 

The Master seemed to sense your stare, as she spins her leather chair around to face you, the usual smirk on her face. Even then, you were rather lost in thought about all the possible ways those hands could melt you. Her smirk widens as she approaches you. She leans in close to your ear and whispers something so incredibly _naughty_ that you start, yelping as you back away from her abruptly. 

She guffaws loudly, nose scrunching. She leans back as she laughs, the sound ringing in your ears. She leans forward, placing her hands on her thighs as she continues to laugh. You attempt to scowl at her, but you find yourself having difficulty suppressing a grin of your own. 

"You're a bit more skittish than usual today, Y/N," she teases, regaining her composure. 

"Yeah, I suppose," you mutter. 

"Thinking about me, no doubt. I do tend to get that reaction from people, especially you," she hums, sauntering towards you again. 

"Well yeah, that's- that's kind of a given, isn't it?" you stammer, stumbling backwards. 

"Believe it or not, there are cases where I don't, although those are usually rare," she murmurs, capturing you with one arm before you can run too far. She leans in close, smoky hazel eyes searching you. "If I'm not mistaken, it seems you've discovered another thing about me that drives you crazy." 

"What makes you say that?" you laugh nervously, keeping one eye on her right hand that rests at her side. Her eyes flick to where your gaze is, then back to you. Uh-oh. 

"Well, for starters, you're staring at my hand," she says triumphantly. She brings it up to your cheek and caresses it. A shiver of delight runs through you as you find yourself melting at her delicate touch. 

"You've got a big mushy soft spot for me, haven't you, my pet?" she whispers, tracing her fingers down your neck. 

A sigh escapes your lips before you can stop yourself. She wasn't an angel, but her touch was the closest to heaven you'd ever been. Grinning, she abruptly removes her hands, looking you up and down. 

"Perhaps I'll have to experiment more with this later..." she says thoughtfully, placing a hand on her chin. 

"Later?" you sputter, trying (and failing) to keep the whine out of your voice. 

An evil grin lights up her face. "Oh yes. Have you forgotten so quickly about the fact that I love toying with you?" 

You scowl. "I hate you." 

"I know..." she breathes, blowing you a kiss before leaving the room. 

Well. This was different. 

_______________________________

The two of you lie silently together in bed, breaths slow and even. You sneak a quick glance at the clock. 4:00 a.m. Normally she'd have been up by now, but she'd spent another long night in her study again. Not that you were complaining about having her arms wrapped around you, of course. You sigh, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Could life get any more perfect? 

The next time you wake, it's after 7:00 a.m. Late, for her. Except this time, you hadn't woken of your own volition. The Master's fingers slithering down your back had jolted you out of slumber quite suddenly. You stay in the position you're in, attempting to feign sleep. It was, of course, to no avail, as she began to whisper your name as her hands explored your back and neck. 

"I know you're not really asleep, Y/N," she sings gently, walking her fingers up to the nape of your neck. You choke down a gasp, instead opting for a soft 'mmph' that you hoped sounded tired enough. She laughs, moving her hands up to your ears. _Oh._

"I could do this all day love," she murmurs. "if it weren't for the fact that I have to shower." She removes her arms swiftly and rolls out of bed. You sit up abruptly, face still flushed from her earlier ministrations. She glances back at you and winks. 

"You can't just say something like that and leave me hanging!" you gripe, running your hands through your hair in frustration. 

She grins cheekily at you. "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to join me, but I guess I'll have to shower all alone," she says with mock sadness as she slowly walks out of the bedroom. 

"No, no, I'll join you!" you exclaim hastily as you dash after her. 

Damn woman. 

_______________________________

You tiptoe silently down the TARDIS corridor, keeping a sharp eye out for the Master. She'd been teasing you like this all week, experimenting, in her own words, and it was driving you absolutely mad. The worst part of this was that she'd always use it at random times and places, never at a set point. You'd made sure she'd gotten out of bed this time, and had watched her saunter down the corridor toward the main console room before tentatively following. 

You reached the main console room, but surprisingly, she wasn't there. Perhaps she'd gone to her study. You step tentatively in, making sure to check behind you several times before proceeding. Huh. Something definitely wasn't right here. You make your way all around the console but to no avail. You're just about to head back down the corridor to check if you missed something, but a strong arm wraps around your waist, sending all further thoughts out of your head. 

"Looking for me?" the Master purrs softly. 

You growl in frustration, trying your hardest to ignore the little tap-dance your heart is doing. "Are you quite finished?" 

"Finished with what?" 

"Your experimenting! You're driving me absolutely bonkers!" 

"Hmmm, do you want me to be finished?" she asks teasingly. 

Your face flushes. "N-no! I mean, can't you just let me enjoy it for a while without leaving?" you plead, a note of desperation creeping into your voice. 

"Maybe, if you say something nice..." 

You sigh, resigning yourself to whatever might happen next. "Please." 

"Please, _what?_ " she whispers. 

"Please, Master. Let me enjoy your touch." 

She smiles against your neck. "Mmm, alright. I'd say you've earned it." She scoops you up into her arms and carries you down the corridor once more. She sets you back on your feet, gazing at you for a moment before pinning you against the wall, arm once again around your waist. 

"Ahhh, you're so easy to mess with, Y/N," she breathes. "I can't remember the last time I was entertained this often." 

She places her other hand in your hair, slowly running her fingers through it over and over again. 

"It's a good thing I love you so much," you grumble. 

"I love you too angel, now hush. Just relax." 

She brings you into an embrace, moving her fingers to your neck. This time, you allow yourself to gasp, fully melting into her. She was a devious vixen, to be sure, but you felt privileged to have the honor of belonging to someone whose hands were a gentle breeze on your skin. 


	5. Temptress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cheer the Master up with a poem.

The Master was in one of her moods again. Of course this wasn't uncommon, but lately it seemed to be happening even more. Unfortunately, that also meant it was getting more difficult for you to coax a smile out of her. Even describing in detail the painful deaths of potential future victims wasn't enough anymore. Luckily, in between trips with her, you'd picked up a few skills. 

You knock softly on the door of the bedroom, where she'd undoubtedly be sulking. A paper is clutched in your other hand. You'd written a poem for her a few months back, having long had a mild interest in writing. It was written in calligraphy too, mostly thanks to all those tutorials you watched on YouTube. You step back from the door a bit, just in case. A slightly irritated "What?" sounds from inside. 

"It's me. I just wanted to check up on you, see if you needed anything." 

"I'm fine," went the terse response. 

"Master, you're clearly not fine. I'm here because I've got a surprise for you," you sing softly. 

"Well I suppose I could do with a little surprise," she admits. "Come in." 

You open the door slowly, stepping inside tentatively and closing it behind you. The Master perches lazily on the bed, her red coat unbuttoned and navy shirt rumpled. She glances up at you and manages a weary grin. You sit down next to her, still clutching your poem nervously. 

"So, whatcha got for me that's so exciting, Y/N?" she teases. 

"Well, you know how I've kind of had a sorta casual interest in writing?" She nods, listening intently. 

"During one of our breaks, I decided to learn a little bit about calligraphy and write you a poem in it. I'd show it to you, but knowing you, I think I'd better read it to you first," you say sheepishly. 

She smirks. "Please do." 

You take a deep breath before you begin, hoping to do this poem justice. "It's called Temptress." 

The Master's smirk widens. "I like this already." 

"Hush," you say, gently shoving her shoulder. She chuckles before falling patiently silent. 

_"Outside, she appears beautiful and dangerous, but merely a mortal to be avoided._

_Just someone you won't meet in the dark, but I know better._

_For many people are much more on the inside, but her especially._

_Inside, she is a tempest, roiling clouds expanding into infinity covering all._

_Gusts racing to and fro with ever-increasing fever into the void._

_Lightning reaching its grasping tendrils outward, embracing chaos._

_At the center of it all, thunder approaching, encompassing, completing this masterpiece._

_Her arms are wind, whirling chaotically, startling those reckless enough to witness her ._

_Her eyes are lightning, flashing with bloodlust with each body that falls before her._

_Her voice is thunder, booming as she laughs at those who dare to challenge her._

_The storm flares up in all its glory, frightening the weak and beckoning the strong._

_Offending the foolish and seducing the wise._

_Repelling the decrepit and embracing the vigorous._

_She is the dashing, passionate, beguiling temptress_

_and I am fortunate_

_to be concealed, covered, and cradled_

_within the commotion."_

You fall silent, allowing her to digest the words. You turn to look at her and she's... _beaming._ Rarely had anybody seen such an expression on her face, let alone you. You find yourself staring, a bit dumbfounded. 

"Oh Y/N, that was absolutely _exquisite,_ " she gasps, putting an arm over her forehead and pretending to faint. "I've never heard anyone speak of me in such a poetic way! Usually it's quite the opposite of that." She grins, popping back up and sidling up to you, placing an arm around your shoulder. "Would you care to repeat that last bit?" 

"The temptress part?" you say, grinning yourself. 

"Please...." she breathes, in a tone that borders on begging, almost. 

"She is the dashing, passionate, beguiling, temptress..." you whisper, in a tone meant for her ears and hers alone. 

The Master closes her eyes and gasps, her lips curling into a darkly blissful smile. 

"Oh, _yes...._ " she growls, the sinister pleasure evident in her voice. 

Your heart skips a beat at the sound, your face flushing. Oh, that was sexy. You turn your head away to compose yourself. She leans in closer to your ear, lingering for a moment so that you can feel her breath. 

"After hearing that lovely masterpiece from your lips, I think you deserve a reward, my pet," she whispers, pressing a soft kiss to your neck. 

"What- what kind?" you stutter. 

"Anything you want," she murmurs. 

Your heart stops for a moment. Anything? You definitely weren't expecting her to be so generous. An idea comes to your mind, one that had been in there for a while. Better take the chance now. 

"You know how- how I just described your voice as thunder? Well, I was wondering, if we could maybe, erm, have a little fun with that?" 

A come-hither smile now graces her lips. "You mean, like this?" she purrs in that deep, breathy rumble, the one that you'd love nothing more than to listen to all night. 

You nod, unable to form any further rational thoughts aside from _oh glory her voice is hot._ You glance over at her and you can see the wheels turning in her head. 

"Come to think of it, I also have a surprise for you. Wait here love, I'll only be a few minutes," she says, winking as she leaves the room. You groan slightly, frustrated at having to sit here all hot and bothered while she leaves you hanging. You try your level best to keep thoughts of that voice out of your head but naturally, it ends up being all you think about. 

Just when you think you can't stand it anymore, in she walks again, bedecked in a midnight black dress with glitter dotting it. Her hair is disheveled, but with hairspray this time. Royal blue eyeshadow adorns her eyes and smoky lipstick accents her lips. _Oh dear._ It seems you got way more than you bargained for. 

She moves closer to you and your heart is hammering in your chest. Your hands are clammy and you're asking yourself what you've gotten yourself into this time. This was not even to mention the enormous shit-eating grin on her face. 

"Well, my love," she growls seductively, grabbing the collar of your shirt. "shall we?" 

"Yeah. Absolutely. Let's do it." 


	6. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master is sick and you take care of her.

You were surprised when the Master caught the flu. Apparently, even Time Lords weren't immune to it. Of course, being the stubborn idiot she was, she'd tried to pass it off as a cold but after collapsing on the console floor from dizziness, you'd taken it upon yourself to give her the care she needed. You'd dragged her to bed, tucked her in, and made sure she got plenty of fluids. 

Despite her reassurances that she'd recover, you found yourself beginning to worry. You'd be lying if you'd said it wasn't distressing to witness your girlfriend, the most powerful being in the universe, reduced to a coughing, hacking mess. Not to mention how painful it was for you to have to hold off on hugging and kissing her, lest you catch it yourself. You kept reminding yourself that you could still go check on her, you'd just have to keep your distance, but that somehow made you feel worse. 

After preparing a hearty beef stew, you gingerly placed the bowl with spoon on the serving tray along with a glass of water, before carefully making your way to the bedroom. Already you could hear loud hacking as you approached. You grimaced, bracing yourself for the inevitable. No doubt she'd look like absolute hell. 

Kicking the door open with your foot, you entered, hesitating at the foot of the bed. There laid the Master looking an absolute mess. Her hair was a rat's nest and her nose was red from tissue usage. Her cheeks were flushed slightly from fever. Somehow though, her beauty managed to shine through all that. She sits up at the sound of your footsteps, smirking weakly as you handed her the tray. 

"Made you some stew. Hope you like it," you say, eyes avoiding her gaze. 

She takes a spoonful and sips, smiling. "My compliments to the chef," she teases, her voice betraying her nasal blockage. 

"I suppose," you mumble, flopping down in the chintz armchair beside the bed, kicking away the tissues littering the floor around it. 

The Master coughs into her shoulder in a restrained manner so as not to spill her stew, yet you still catch yourself wincing as the bed shakes slightly. She glances over at you and smiles a rare, soft smile, the kind reserved only for you. 

"Oh pet, you're still worried about me, aren't you? Frightened that the goddess has fallen from her former glory, never to return?" 

You snort. "I'm surprised you haven't lost your wit to this. I'd have expected you to complain excessively." 

She bursts out laughing, nose scrunching before it turns into a cough. She quickly turns into her shoulder again, coughing rapidly before turning back to respond. 

"You act as though I've never been sick before, Y/N. Got a Venusian cold once, it was _much_ worse than this," she says matter-of-factly, spooning more stew into her mouth. 

"I've never seen you look so, erm...." you say, attempting to think of a way to put it politely. 

"Pathetic?" she offers, grinning. 

"...yeah." 

"Oh, don't you worry. I'll be back to my old self before you know it. And I'll have you to thank for that," she says conspiratorally, winking. 

You flush slightly at that remark. "Just finish your soup. Gotta get you in proper health for ordering me around." 

"Is that so? I might have to hold you to that." 

You sigh, chuckling as you shake your head. "Guess a little thing like the flu won't keep you down, will it?" 

The Master grins evilly, finishing her soup and picking up the glass of water before setting the tray aside. "Never." 

You stand up from the chair and head towards the door, glancing back at her. She always looked beautiful, flu or not. She shifts into a seductive pose, still grinning. 

"Enjoying the view?" 

"Just drink your water," you sigh. 

"As you wish." 


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Master stay up late talking and flirting.

Out of all the times in the day, night was by far your favourite. Certainly there were many different things you enjoyed about it; the stars, trillions upon trillions of them glittering like jewels, the darkness, mysterious and inviting in its nature, and the stillness, simple and serene as it settles. However, the best part of it was spending it with the Master. It wasn't always about you two sleeping in each other's arms, more often, you'd both ended up staying up talking about anything and everything. It was during this time that you poured your hearts out to each other, sharing joyful triumphs, tearful sorrows and best of all, dark secrets. 

Tonight turns out to be one of those nights, neither of you being quite able to get to sleep. The Master lay next to you, looking absolutely ravishing in a red silk bodice with matching lace trousers. She stroked your hair gently, smiling softly. Everything was absolutely perfect in this moment. 

"I had the most lovely dream about us last night," you murmur. 

"Do tell." 

"We were standing upon a mountaintop and an enourmous army of men had gathered below us to destroy us both. They couldn't harm us though, because we were goddesses. We were both wearing togas, but you were wearing a red one, with a purple cape and golden laurel bracelets on your wrists. You were glowing and you looked absolutely majestic. You took my hand and together we leaped, laying waste to all who dared oppose us." 

Your eyes light up as you describe the dream and the Master smiles lovingly as you do so. When you glance up at her, you find yourself melting from that look. 

"Oh Y/N, that's so sweet! Ah, to have you at my side as we take what's rightfully ours," she grins, pressing kisses to your head. "Nobody would dare stand in our way." 

"You know, I think I actually enjoy your... destructive tendencies," you say hesitatingly. 

"Oh, you just like how ferocious I get when I do it," she grins, gently shoving your shoulder. 

You laugh. "Well, that's part of it, but I also enjoy how you do it. It seems... _graceful_ , almost and yet, it's also efficient at the same time? I don't know if that makes sense but you seem to know the most logical ways to hurt people and yet you also give it a little flare while doing it? It's hard to explain-" 

You're cut off abruptly as her low voice hums in your ear. "No need to hurt yourself describing it to me, my pet. I know..." 

A shiver runs down your back. "You're quite good at getting me to shut up." 

"It's what I do best... apart from you, of course." 

Your face flushes, a sensation you've long since adjusted to. "Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Oooh, I love a juicy secret! You've spilled so many to me, Y/N, it's almost as if you've come to trust me," the Master whispers teasingly, her breath hot in your ear. 

"Actually, I have. You'd better not screw it up, lest you find yourself without someone to toy with," you laugh, shoving her shoulder in return. 

"Never thought I'd say this, but you can be sure I'll be on my best behavior, in that respect at least." 

You grin, leaning in toward her ear. "I think you're my favourite person in the universe." 

She smiles, and to your surprise, you can actually see tears in her eyes. You glance away, uncertain about how comfortable she feels showing her vulnerability around you. 

"Look at me, Y/N," she whispers. 

You comply, forcing yourself to meet her hazel eyes, which are now leaking tears. 

"I've got my own secret, but you must promise never to tell." 

You nod quickly. Of course, you'd never intend to tell any of her secrets, for reasons aside from the one of her killing you. She sighs, gathering her thoughts for a moment. 

"I'll be honest, I never expected to fall in love, much less with someone who appreciates my work. You're absolutely brilliant and I don't use that term lightly. I love you, Y/N. And just between us," she says, lowering her voice. "You're my favorite person in the universe." 

"I won't tell anyone, cos I'm rather attached to my life," you grin. 

She grins back, leaning down to kiss your head. "Good girl." 

"I only do it for you, Master," you whisper. Her eyes flash with lust at that as she pulls you closer to her. 

"Oh love, you're making me think some _very_ exciting thoughts..." 

"You are truly a magnificent creature and nothing compares to your power." 

She sighs, closing her eyes and smiling softly. "You're absolutely ruthless, my pet. I have taught you well." 

"You're incredibly passionate and you never hesitate to take what's yours," you purr. 

Her smile becomes a wicked one and she rolls over, wrapping both arms around your waist and pulling you into her. 

"You do know how to make a girl feel good, Y/N, but now it's my turn," she murmurs, her voice a soft, seductive rumble. 

"Is this my punishment?" you tease, despite the heat growing in your face. 

"Oh, yes. Revenge is a dish best served _hot_ , don't you think?" 

"Only if you're doing it," you mutter. You attempt to squirm out of her arms but she holds fast, a deep sinister chuckle sounding in your ear. 

"You can't resist me, pet. I know exactly which buttons to push to excite you. Let yourself enjoy it. Embrace the darkness within, embrace our time together, embrace _me...._ " she growls softly. 

"I'm about five seconds away from kissing you here and now." 

"You can't get me to shut up that easily..." 

"I don't care," you say, rolling over and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She flips you over, her lips hungrily tasting yours. She growls in between breaths, and you gasp, desperately trying to take control and failing at it. You pull apart for a minute to catch your breath, holding each other in a tight embrace. 

"I'm afraid you're no match for me, love," she purrs against your neck. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," you whisper. 


	8. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Master have a little game of hide-and-seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I don't think I was at my absolute best when writing this. Just a little warning, haha.

You launch yourself down the nearest corridor as the Master begins to count. You'd suggested hide-and-seek after her dramatic declaration of boredom a few minutes before. She'd insisted on hiding first, just to see how quickly you could find her. It had taken a while, but not as long as you'd expected. She'd hidden in the wardrobe room underneath a dark cloak. Even when playing a game, she couldn't resist showing her theatrical side. 

Dashing haphazardly down the corridor, you hastily check behind each door for any discreet hiding spots, each time unsuccessful. The swimming pool wasn't an option, the storage room was far too obvious, and the torture room... well, some things were best left alone. You were beginning to think you'd have to resort to hiding in one of the many bedroom closets when you opened the very last door and came upon a spacious, ancient looking library. Two floors of shelves seemed to stretch on forever. This would do nicely. 

You stepped inside and shut the door. Of course, you'd known of the Master's love of books, but you'd never truly grasped the extent of it until now. Stone steps flanked both sides of the doorway. A broad walkway crossed to the other side of the room in the middle. 18th century armchairs and sofas were interspersed in random spots throughout as well. You grin as you race up the stairway on the right, an idea forming in your mind. It might be just a hunch, but you were almost certain that there would a hidden passageway in here. 

_"Are you hiding love? I'm almost at 100..."_ the Master sings in your mind. 

_"Give me a minute! You're not supposed to be using telepathy,"_ you remind her, searching amidst the bookshelves for a secret door. 

_"Well I haven't started looking for you yet love. Plus I missed the sound of your voice..."_ she coos. 

_"Will you just quit trying to distract me?"_

_"If you say so..."_

You sigh, shaking your head as you continue your search. Of course you loved it when she teased you, but it was still rather frustrating sometimes, especially when you were trying to get something done. No matter. You search each shelf from top to bottom, but nothing turns up. Undeterred, you cross the walkway and resume your search on the other side, starting from the back. 

Just as you reach the front of the room, you're on the verge of giving up when you spot a golden glittering book cover on the middle shelf. All the rest are brown, maroon, navy, or various dark shades of other colors. You pull the book out slightly and a hidden door swings open, revealing a carpeted hallway with red walls. You grin, entering and pulling the door shut behind you with the latch on the other side. 

The hallway seems to go on forever, with the occasional corner breaking the monotony. Finally, you arrive in a large room that appears to be designated for leisure activities. A medium sized blue bean bag rests in the corner, alongside a black leather sofa that faces a large television mounted on the wall. Off to the side, are a Foosball table and a pool table sitting perpendicular to each other. A purple fleece blanket is folded neatly on the sofa. You decide to hide in the corner, in between the bean bag and the sofa, with the blanket on top of you. 

You're just finishing pulling the blanket on top of you when the Master speaks to you telepathically once more. 

_"Ready or not.... here I come..."_

The low, playful tone of her voice sends a shudder through you. Part of you wanted her to find you as quickly as possible, but another part of you wished her to have a bit of difficulty in finding you. You realize if she takes longer to discover your whereabouts, you'd have to sit here for an agonizing amount of time. The anticipation is too much. You decide to wait for her just outside the entrance of the hallway. 

You emerge from your hiding place and head back down the hallway and out the secret entrance. You crouch down below the railing and peer between the stone columns supporting it. It won't be long now. 

Sure enough, the Master saunters into the library, wearing her trademark smirk. You curse yourself silently for going to the effort of hiding, only to potentially expose yourself because your desire to see her was stronger. 

"Oh Y/N, you can't possibly be in here, can you?" she taunts, casually swinging her jian sword. "No matter. I'll find out soon enough." 

You gulp as her dark, mocking laughter echoes around the room. Succumbing to impatience was definitely not your best move. Yet you stay rooted where you're at, curious to see if she'll search downstairs first. She does so, but she seems to be in no hurry. It's almost as if she's counting on your coming out of hiding for her. Uh-oh. 

You crawl as quickly and as quietly as you can muster back towards the entrance. Once safely inside, you bolt back down the hallway and dive back into your hiding spot. Maybe this wasn't the best place to hide after all. Too late now. 

A distant creak sounds from the hallway. The sound of her footsteps approaches, slowly and deliberately. Your heart thunders as the noise increases. Probably would have had more luck hiding in the swimming pool. As she gets closer, she speaks in a soft, intimidating whisper that makes your heart stop cold. 

"I can hear your heart racing, my pet. Come out, come out, wherever you are... come out and face your Master..." 

Her voice very nearly entices you to do so again, but this time, you harden your resolve, curling into a smaller ball beneath the blanket. Then, another idea comes to you. You throw the blanket over the top of the bean bag, and scoot yourself beneath it, making sure your face is toward the wall and that your legs are tucked under it. Not a moment too soon, as the Master arrives shortly thereafter. 

You remain as still as you can as she searches the room. Her enjoyment of cat and mouse was arguably the most fun part about all this. Part of you strongly suspected she knew you enjoyed it and like most things, milked it just for you. However, you were so occupied with your thoughts that you hadn't noticed her crouching down and creeping up next to your ear. 

"Boo."

You yelp, scrambling out from under the bean bag and out from behind the corner. She's laughing of course, perching on the sofa as she does so. You attempt to scowl, but you can't quite mask your grin. 

"You knew I'd crawl out to see you, didn't you?"

"Naturally. Wouldn't be much fun for either of us otherwise," she quips. 

"You are impossible," you mutter. 

"Oh I know, it's exhausting work, isn't it? It's worth it though, because we both know you like me best that way," she winks. 

You chuckle, shaking your head. Absolute idiot with her constant flirting. Somehow, that only endeared her more to you. 

"Now what?" 

"Want to read something with me?" she asks. 

You grin excitedly at the invitation. Spending the night in with her with a good book was the perfect way to end the evening. "You got any with dragons?" 

"Oh, I got plenty of ones with those!" 

You wrap your arm around hers, leading her to the hallway. "Let's go then!" 

She grins at you, her nose crinkling. "Reading and cuddles with Y/N? Amazing." 


	9. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Master delight in sharing twisted dreams.

The Master was quite the bibliophile, which didn't surprise you in the slightest. The sheer size of the library was what surprised you, but once you'd recovered from the shock, it was now one of your favourite places to visit. Not only for the sheer amount of book, but also for the places to curl up into to read. The reading was the most fun part though, especially with the Master. 

Reading with the Master was a whole different experience. Instead of reading the words, she'd do different voices for each character and act them out. It was incredibly fascinating to watch her transform for each one. Naturally, she had a special fondness for the villains. You loved seeing her being in her element as she performed them. More often than not, she'd save the most chilling villain lines for you by purring them softly into your ear. That was your favourite part. 

Tonight, you'd picked The Hobbit for her to read to you. As it turned out, it was one of her favourite books to read. She had a blast narrating all the dwarves and the trolls and everything. Her Gollum voice had absolutely chilled you to the core. Just before she'd gotten to the scene with Smaug though, a random thought occurred to you. 

"If you were a creature, real or imaginary, what would you want to be?" you ask, genuinely curious. 

The Master bookmarks her place before closing the book. She looks down at you curiously. 

"Oh, that's a good question. If I was a real creature, I'd have to say I'd be an Abzorbaloff," she says, grinning mischievously. 

"An Abzorbaloff?! Out of all the creatures in the universe, you choose those gluttonous creeps?" 

"Why not? I'd get to absorb other people's memories and experiences. Plus, I'd look absolutely hideous, so it would give me an excuse to be creepy and disgusting." 

You smirk. "You pay meticulous attention to doing your makeup every morning and pride yourself on looking your best, and yet you say you want to be hideous?" 

"Oh, I pride myself on looking _powerful_ love, there's a difference. There is power in looking disgusting, you know. One can easily drive away interlopers without a thought!" she exclaims. 

"Yeah, but you wouldn't be able to touch me without absorbing me, and I don't think you'd want that. Besides, even if you were an Abzorbaloff, you could never drive me away," you tease. 

She sighs wistfully, smiling. "I suppose that's true. It's nice to be able to appreciate what I have, in this moment." She kisses your forehead tenderly. 

"Want to know what I'd be?" you ask. 

She grins. "Please." 

"I'd be a Weeping Angel. I could feed off of potential lives and move at the blink of an eye," you say with a sly grin. 

"Oooh, I'm intrigued! I might have to be one with you then, so that we could _feast_ together..." she whispers, a hungry gleam in her eyes. 

"Or I could always be an Abzorbaloff with you. That way, you wouldn't have to worry about absorbing me and we could disgust people together," you suggest. 

"We could slobber all over each other's faces and feast on our enemies after." 

Your grin widens. "See, this is why I love you, we both have the same twisted mind." 

She pulls you into a passionate kiss and an intoxicating heat pulses throughout your body. You smile and whisper "I love you," in between fevered breaths. You pull apart eventually, the need for air unfortunately taking priority over desire. You smirk as she opens the book again. 

"I can't wait to hear your dragon voice," you whisper, savoring the hunger inside of yourself. 

"I can't wait to hear your reaction," she hums in reply. 

Perhaps any outsider would be repulsed by your strange, twisted love for each other, but what did they know? Being strange and twisted can be quite fun, especially when one has someone else to share it with. 


	10. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master wakes you up from a wet dream you had about her.

After a couple of weeks off for a break, you eagerly enter the Master's TARDIS once more, ready for a new adventure. She looks up from the console and grins at you as you close the doors behind you. It was obvious that she missed you as well. She saunters over and gives you a quick peck on the lips. 

"Where are we off to today, love?" 

You pause to think for a moment, but nothing comes to you. "Surprise me," you say, making your way around the console and squeezing her hand. She squeezes back, smiling at you lovingly. She twists knobs and presses buttons until she finally pulls down the main lever to initiate travel. 

You glance over at her, she's lost in thought. Nothing seems out of the ordinary at first, until you notice her bite her lower lip out of habit. Was that a fang? No, it couldn't be, perhaps you were imagining things. You shuffle closer to her, both curious and anxious. 

She looks over at you with a smile, and that's when you see them. You were not, in fact mistaken, her top canines were now vampire fangs. What had happened since you last saw her? You stumble backwards in shock. 

That all-too familiar knowing gleam enters the Master's eyes. She approaches you casually, her smile widening. If she was truly a vampire now, oh the things she could _do_ to you. The hunger for _her_ stirs inside of you and you find yourself blushing. 

"Like my new teeth?" she asks teasingly, gently brushing a hand over your face. 

"I-I might..." you stammer. "What did you do?" 

"Oh, I struck a deal with a local crime lord, who also happened to be a vampire. He agreed to turn me, but only if I dispatched a small rival gang muscling in on his territory. Quite simple, really. I think I got in his good graces because he seemed impressed when I returned to him half an hour later. Felt woozy for a day or two and then I turned." 

"How does it feel?" 

"Oh, it feels _incredible..._ " she whispers, closing her eyes and savoring her power. "I have vampire strength added to my own, which was quite formidable by itself, but now I am truly a force to be reckoned with." 

"Anything else that you noticed?" you ask, both curious but also attempting to stall. She's clearly aware of this, as her face twists into that trademark feral grin of hers, which is now all the more terrifying when combined with fangs. 

"As a matter of fact, yes. I've developed quite the liking for blood," she murmurs, now inches from you. "Tastes rather nice, actually. Had me a little snack before I came to get ya, but I'm afraid I've gotten a bit peckish again." 

"You're enjoying this way too much," you mutter, attempting to hide your blush. 

The TARDIS lands with an abrupt thud, briefly distracting you. You make a beeline for the doors, but the Master stops you, putting a hand on your shoulder and yanking you back towards her. She wraps her arms around you and pulls you closer. Her lips ghost over your neck and a soft moan erupts from your throat. 

"I am _so_ hungry..." she breathes. "Of course I hunger for your blood, but I also hunger for your touch, your lips, your _mind..._ " 

You finally succumb to your own hunger, a feral grin of your own unfolding. "Well, what are you waiting for?" 

"I want to hear you say it." 

"Dinnertime..." you purr softly into her ear. 

Just as she's about to sink her fangs into your neck, you find yourself being shaken awake. Confused, you open your eyes to find the Master looking down at you with an amused smile. You can't help glancing at her teeth briefly with a small pang of disappointment. 

"You alright, love? You were getting a bit noisy." 

As you struggle to break out of the murky fog of sleep, you notice that your is heart racing and you're a little out of breath. The hunger from your dream still lingers and you realize the implications of what had just happened. Of course, the occasional wet dream was bound to come along, but having one about the Master while asleep next to her was an entirely different matter all together. 

"Er- yeah, just- just had a dream, that's all," you mutter, turning around to hide your blush. 

She smiles softly, wrapping her arms around you. "Was I in it?" 

You pause for a moment, considering whether or not to tell her. You're definitely not aware of her warm breath on your neck as you do so. Probably best to just say it and get it out of the way, to save her the effort of persuading you of course. 

"You were a vampire," you blurt. A dark chuckle answers in response and you can sense her lips moving to your neck, ghosting over it. 

"It's no wonder you were so lively just now. I must have been biting you," she purrs in that voice she saves only for you. 

"You were about to, when you so rudely interrupted," you tease, turning over to face her. 

She laughs at the irony of it, her whole face scrunching up. "Well, perhaps I should finish the job then." 

"Please," you whisper. 

Smirking, she leans in and begins to softly nibble on your neck. The intoxicating appetite spreads throughout your body and you gasp. She litters your neck with teeth marks, claiming you as her own. You can hear her purring in between bites. 

"I'd make a lovely vampire. Being a creature of the night would suit me, don't you think?" she breathes. 

"Oh yes, very much so. Not gonna lie, I'd be quite curious to see you go crazy at the smell of blood," you tease. 

She laughs again before going in for another nibble. "Oh, you naughty girl. I can see you doing that. You'd do it so that I could be a bit rougher with you." 

You grin up at her, shifting forward to kiss her nose. "It seems we both know what the other wants, don't we? Want to have a little fun?" 

Her hazel eyes gleam at the implication. "I wouldn't mind a little late-night snack." 

You smirk, positioning yourself the way she likes you to be. " Well come on, then." 


	11. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chat in bed with the Master.

Mornings with the Master were heavenly. They usually started with her waking you up in a soft teasing manner that you absolutely adored. You'd always try to get out of bed but she'd use every tactic possible to prevent you from doing so, eventually resulting in negotiating another half hour with her in bed. After that, you'd brush your teeth and shower to prepare for that day's adventure. The showers were particularly enjoyable for the loud, silly and sometimes off-key duets as well as the odd, random and often thought-provoking conversations. You'd spent so much time with the Master that you'd practically forgotten the difficulty of waking up in the mornings before you met her. 

This morning was no different. Just as you open your eyes, you feel her slender arms wrap around you like always and brace yourself for the inevitable whispered greeting. 

"Good morning, my pet." The warm affection in her voice melted you instantaneously. The sacred reverent way in which she spoke to you in the mornings always made your heart sigh. You were clearly the most important being in the universe to her, and she would make sure you remembered that. 

"Good morning, Master," you whispered back, turning to face her with a soft smile. She returned it and touched her forehead to yours. You pressed a light kiss to her nose and she laughed softly. She never showed this side of herself to anyone else, so you considered yourself extremely fortunate to witness it. 

"Did you sleep well?" she murmured, gently tracing her fingers up your neck. 

"I did. No nightmares this time," you say, sighing as her fingers reached your ears. 

"Good. You know, you really do have lovely eyes." 

"Oh, I think yours are prettier than mine." 

She frowns slightly, her forehead creasing. "Y/N, you know how I feel about putting yourself down." 

"Sorry," you mutter, glancing away. 

A light goes on in her head. She pulls you closer, placing her head on your shoulder. 

"Perhaps it's time to take a different approach," she whispers. 

"How do you mean?" you ask. 

_"I want you to truly understand just how much you mean to me, love."_ You start slightly at the abrupt shift to telepathy. She really was serious about this. 

_"Why? I'm just an insignificant human. We're just mayflies to you. Born one second, gone the next. Why would you love me?"_

_"Oh Y/N, you are so much more to me than that. Now I'll admit that I once thought most humans were the same, they'd follow the rules, they'd never step out of line, and they'd abhor chaos. Not you. You understand me in a way that nobody, not even the Doctor, has. You don't play by the rules, you 're incredibly spontaneous, and best of all, you join in on the chaos. I am incredibly fortunate to have found you. If you won't accept that, I'll just have to repeat it until you do."_

Tears well up in your eyes. Despite traveling with the Master for 3 years now, she'd still manage to surprise you somehow. If somebody as sinister and powerful as her could love you, then perhaps there was a chance that you could love yourself. 

_"There we go, that's a girl. You are worth loving, don't ever forget that."_ You can hear the smile in her voice. 

"Is that why you're so gentle with me?" you ask teasingly. 

"Of course. I do enjoy slaughtering and torturing my enemies, but at the end of the day, it's nice to have someone that I can be gentle with. As much as I love violence, it can be pretty exhausting! Besides," she adds, stroking your cheek. "I wouldn't break someone as beautiful as you. Rough you up a little and mess with you a little, maybe, but never break." 

"Got a soft spot for me then?" 

"Yes, but just between us, my pet. It'll be our secret," she says, grinning mischievously. 

"My lips are sealed," you say, returning her grin. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed." 

You manage to break free of her grasp and swing your legs over the bed, but just as quickly, her arms find your waist again and you're prevented from getting up. An exasperated groan escapes your lips and a soft devious laugh answers in reply. You attempt to break free again, but the Master holds fast. 

"Oh, must you leave in such a hurry?" she mock pouts. 

"Would you rather me running around in my nightie?" you grumble. 

"I'd rather you running around wearing nothing at all, but I suppose we can't have everything, can we?" 

"Which is why I was going to get changed in the first place!" You attempt to stand up and find that you've succeeded, but a gentle breath in your ear stops you abruptly. 

"What are you doing?" 

She doesn't answer, but instead lets out another breath, deliberately drawing it out. Your heart leaps in spite of yourself. Of course she was fighting dirty. Yet another breath sounds, and you let out a small whimper before you can stop yourself. 

"Stop it," you manage, your voice an octave higher than normal. 

"I'll stop when you when you agree to stay with me for just a bit longer," she purrs. 

"Alright, I'll stay," you mutter, throwing yourself back onto the bed. 

"Oh come now love, don't be like that. Aren't you attracted to my power?" 

"Erm..." Your face begins to flush at that. Of course you were, but it was so much more complicated than that. 

"It's alright love. I won't get offended," she says encouragingly. 

You hesitate briefly before coming clean. "Well, I was. I still am, but I'll admit, I was only drawn to you for that and your looks at first." 

"Oh, I get that all the time, don't worry," she says, waving her hand. 

"As I got closer to you though, I found myself becoming more attracted to you because of your personality. At first I thought.... I thought your one defining personality trait was evil, but that wasn't the case. I mean, I know you're a person and you have a personality, but I didn't expect you to be so.... goofy," you say, wincing slightly. 

The Master guffaws loudly, leaning back as she does so. "Well being evil doesn't necessarily mean I have to take myself seriously now, do I? I do know how to have fun, you know," she teases. 

"Yeah, but I just didn't expect it from the most powerful being in the universe! You didn't necessarily give off that impression!" 

She grins, leaning in closer to you. "Can I tell you a secret?" 

"Sure." 

"The beauty of being the most powerful person in the universe is catching people off guard. You see, they expect people like me to be all serious and dignified and I love to watch their faces when they see what I really am. I _live_ for crushing expectations." 

"Well you certainly crushed mine, that's for sure," you quip. 

"Luckily I didn't crush your spirit," she says, smiling softly. 

"Awful sweet of you, Master." 

A naughty grin lights up her face. "Say it again." 

"Master..." you breathe. 

"Once more?" 

"Master...." 

She grabs you in a gentle but firm embrace, and ghosts her lips over your neck. "My dear Y/N, you're _so_ good to me." 

You sigh, leaning into her warmth and gentleness. "Don't leave me," you whisper, just barely audible. 

"You'll never be rid of me, pet," she purrs affectionately. 

You smile, content to be encompassed within her arms for eternity. "Thank you." 


	12. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attempt to avoid waking the Master up but she catches you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! Inspiration was rather hard to come by, but I was finally able to whip up a little something for y'all.

You lay quietly in the elegant four-poster bed, the Master snoozing fitfully beside you. It was after nine in the morning, but you tried your best to remain still, lest you wake her. It had been a long night for the both of you, discussing plans to capture the Doctor. Sometimes it was a tedious process, but other times it was quite the opposite, ideas spilling from your lips as fast as they formed. Surprisingly, it was she who suggested retiring to bed first. You agreed immediately, mostly because you loved it when she doted on you. Far be it from her to neglect her favourite pet. 

You notice your back growing tired from laying flat and you stifle a groan. Moving would almost certainly wake her but the desire to get comfortable was far outpacing that. Gritting your teeth, you slowly and deliberately turn yourself onto your left side, making sure to remain as silent as possible. You nearly let out a sigh of relief but you catch yourself once more. You weren't out of the woods yet. 

Five minutes go by, then ten, then fifteen. You gradually begin to relax. Perhaps you'd succeeded after all. You nuzzle into your pillow to go back to sleep. Just as you feel yourself drifting off again, a gentle hand touches your back and you freeze. No doubt the Master had woken up when you'd turned over, but she'd remained still to mess with you. You let out a sigh, resigned to your fate as she turns you over onto the side facing her. 

Her hand grazes your hair and you tremble in anticipation. You crack your eyelids open and behold her face, inches from yours, displaying a come-hither expression. You loved that look for the way her hungry eyes and feral smile enraptured you. This was her method of asserting her dominance over you. She didn't need to be unruly, one glance or whisper from her was enough to disarm you. 

"Who disturbs my slumber?" the Master purred in that _glorious_ voice she saved just for you. 

"I wasn't aware that you would stir so easily," you taunt, knowing full well it would encourage her. 

"Unfortunately for you, I did. I'm afraid I can't have my prey sneaking away from me," she hisses, cupping your face in her hand. "Face it love, you've awakened the beast." 

A euphoric sigh slides from your lips as you throw yourself into her embrace. You're rewarded with a low seductive chuckle as she tightens her arms around you. The best part of being in love with the Master was how she indulged in your twisted fantasies. Helped that she was as twisted as you, if not more. 

"Are you going to tell me about how great you are?" you murmur teasingly into her ear. 

"Of course, my dear. You know me so well." 

"Get on with it then." 

The Master laughed, amused at your sudden boldness. Anybody else she would have killed for that insolent remark, but she'd been with you for so long, she'd found herself enjoying your impudence. Despite that, you knew not to step over the line, as she could only handle it in small bursts. 

"Patience, my pet. I want you to feel me, my breath against your neck, my hands against your skin, my body against your body..." 

A shudder runs through you as the warmth in your body intensifies. You cling tighter to her, determined to relish this moment. Her lips glide over your neck and you purr quietly. The Master was everything to you, your whole world. 

"It is useless to resist me. You cannot even begin to imagine what I am capable of, Y/N. I've destroyed countless worlds. I've held entire solar systems ransom. And I," she whispered. "I've become the very creature that the entire universe fears most..." 

"You put every legend to shame..." you coo. 

"Oh yes... You want my power, Y/N. You'd like nothing better than to witness me in all my glory. That's why you cling to me so desperately, my sweet. You can't get enough of me. I'll make sure you never will." 

She leans into your ear and chuckles, an unearthly thunderous sound. You moan, grabbing at her back and she purrs, kissing every inch of you exposed to her. You whisper her name and she looks up, before being pulled into your kiss. The two of you remain intertwined for a while, alternating between kisses and hushed declarations of love, before pulling apart and flopping back down onto the bed, breathing heavily. 

The Master looks over at you, smiling warmly. "Did you like that, love?" 

You return the smile. "Oh, you have no idea. I love it when you wake me up." 

She places an arm around you. "Come, love. Let's get you something to eat." 

"Aside from you?" you smirk. 

"Later." 


End file.
